As a Girl
by D.Would
Summary: UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n’avais pas qu’à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -
1. Chapitre 1

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Oo...pour me joindre...oO**

fabiola 93600 arobabse hotmail . com

**Tout simplement parce que j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs via msn**

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer **: Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 25 avril 2009.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Comment Harry prit connaissance des dangers d'internet…**

Il était vers cinq heures quand Harry rentra des cours avec Ron, son meilleur ami. Comme chaque vendredi après-midi, Ron venait dormir chez lui. C'était devenu une habitude depuis leurs premières années du collège. Ils arrivèrent vers un immeuble Haussmann de Paris où résidait un chassé-croisé de véhicules en bas de la rue. Harry composa le code d'accès puis il poussa la lourde porte en bois massif. Ne prenant pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur, ils montèrent les escaliers menant aux étages avec précipitation, leur pas étouffé par le tapis qui épousait les formes des marches.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois au quatrième étage. Harry glissa sa clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement familial. Il était plutôt spacieux, lumineux et assez bien décoré. Harry passa d'abord dans la cuisine où il sortit une bouteille de coca du frigo tandis que Ron prenait un paquet de gâteau qui traînait sur la table. Ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir puis entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

Ronald se laissa choir lamentablement sur le lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de la pièce sur lequel une couette bleu était vaguement contorsionnée. Harry se dirigea vers sa chaîne-hifi et mit la radio. Ils mangèrent en silence en écoutant quelques bribes de paroles qui emplissait la pièce. Il régnait une sorte de plénitude que les deux garçons appréciaient. Néanmoins, cette osmose fut troublé par l'arrivé d'une autre personne.

La porte s'était ouverte en grand faisant apparaître une jeune fille qui devait avoir quinze ans environ. De larges boucles brunes tombaient en cascades sur son dos droit et ses yeux noisette envoyaient des étincelles. Elle portait une jupe écossaise plissée ainsi qu'un T-shirt manches courtes rouge vermeil. C'était Amy, la jeune sœur d'Harry. Elle détestait quand il mettait du rock à fond. Elle détestait cette musique qu'elle qualifiait de barbare. Son genre musical était plutôt porté sur le RnB où elle imitait des divas américaines devant son miroir avec sa brosse à cheveux. Elle avança vers son frère avec un air furibond en martelant le sol avec ses petits pieds nus.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis ce bruit de dégénéré ? Cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la radio. Baisse le son tu veux.

Harry haussa les épaules et avala une autre gorgée de soda. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait lui redresser les bretelles pour ses goûts musicaux. Ron se redressa du lit et lui tendit le paquet de gâteau en souriant poliment. Amy renifla dédaigneusement et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière.

- Désolé je fais attention à ma ligne.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en se donnant de l'allure en bombant la poitrine.

- C'est moi où ils ont grossis ? Nargua Harry.

Amy fit volte-face et lui envoya un regard haineux tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte pivoine. Ron déposa le paquet de gâteau sur la table de chevet de son meilleur ami et la regarda partir. La plupart du temps, Amy passait ses journées collée à son ordinateur dans sa chambre si elle n'était pas de sortie avec ses amies que son grand-frère qualifiait de pintades. Harry n'avait pas son propre ordinateur dans sa chambre. Il trouvait cela injuste puisque sa petite-sœur en avait un. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela avait déclenché la guerre froide entre les deux adolescents. Pourtant, les parents d'Harry n'étaient pas décidés à fléchir. Ils trouvaient que les résultats scolaires de leur fils étaient insuffisants. Harry avait enragé. Tapé des pieds. Crié. Rien n'avait résolut l'affaire. Au moins, il avait sa fidèle radio avec laquelle il faisait enrager sa famille.

Ron, quant à lui, était plutôt songeur. Il continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Amy était sortit quelques instants auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en lui passant la bouteille de coca.

Ron la prit sans broncher et but. Il déposa la boisson parterre entre ses jambes et fixa le sol. Au bout d'un moment il planta ses yeux bleus azur dans les émeraudes de son ami et dit :

- Ta sœur est toujours sur son ordi ?

- Il semblerait. Répondit Harry en se retournant pour regarder les passants par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Parce que tu sais… sur la toile il y a des dangers. Et je ne parle pas que de virus. C'est une termitière de gens pas net, voir pervers et… si ta sœur tombait sur l'un d'entre eux et qu'il… Enfin Harry, elle doit faire attention.

Harry éclata de rire et jaugea Ron du regard qui était rouge et paraissait confus.

- Et quand bien même elle tomberait sur un détraqué Ron, qui voudrait d'une pimbêche comme elle ? Plaisanta Harry.

Ronald bafouilla quelques choses à propos des pédophiles et avala une gorgée de soda pour se détendre.

- De toute manière, reprit Harry, ma petite sœur n'est jamais resté avec un mec plus de deux semaines. Elle est trop insupportable. Même mon père envisage de la mettre au couvent une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron eut un léger rire nerveux qui résonna dans la pièce alors qu'une mélodie plutôt douce pour du rock déclamait ses premières notes. Les deux garçons écoutèrent la chanson en silence alors qu'une voix suave s'élevait de la chaîne-hifi. Une autre voix, beaucoup plus nasillarde, s'éleva de l'autre côté du mur. Amy chantait un tube d'une de ses idoles. Harry réprima difficilement un grognement. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas enfant unique ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Harry et Ron avait parlé des filles désirables du lycée, du football et de rock. Ils avaient un groupe où Harry jouait de la guitare électrique tandis que Ron était le batteur. Il était plutôt doué et Harry le jalousait dans le fond. Au total, ils étaient cinq dans leur groupe et il n'y avait qu'une fille : Hermione. C'était une jeune fille studieuse le jour et une déjanté la nuit. Ils l'avaient connu au cours de leur dernière année au collège. Cela les avaient plutôt étonné de savoir qu'elle jouait de la basse depuis plusieurs années et qu'elle adorait le rock et plus particulièrement le métal. Les autres membres étaient un peu plus particuliers. Par exemple, Dean le chanteur, s'était teint les cheveux en violet et avait déjà plus de six piercings. Le dernier membre du groupe se nommait Neville Londubat qui n'était à l'aise que derrière un piano. Il avait une fâcheuse manie de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Aussi, il ne s'habillait que dans les tons bleus ce qui lui valait le surnom de Schtroumpf maladroit.

La mère d'Harry n'appréciait pas du tout les moments où les réunions du groupe se déroulaient chez elle. Elle les qualifiait d'une bande de dégénérés. En fin de compte, Mrs Potter ne portait dans son estime - en dehors de Ronald - qu'Hermione Granger qu'on pouvait qualifier « d'à peu près normal ».

Vers dix-huit heures, Amy interpella finalement son frère pour lui dire qu'elle partait au cinéma avec quelques unes de ces amies. Harry adorait les moments où sa sœur passait ses journées à l'extérieur. Non pas pour le calme, mais pour l'ordinateur. Il avait alors un certain temps devant lui pour naviguer sur la toile en toute liberté. Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il entraîna Ron dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

- La voie est libre mon vieux ! S'exclama Harry en parcourant le couloir de l'appartement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre aux teintes lilas qu'Harry répugnait particulièrement. Il s'installa au bureau tandis que Ron prenait un tabouret. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle avait laissé l'ordinateur en mode veille. Il secoua énergiquement la souris et la page d'accueil s'afficha :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ma belle. Susurra Harry à l'écran de l'ordinateur comme si il s'agissait d'une fille très séduisante.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu parles à cette machine. Dit Ron avec un ton suspicieux en le regardant furtivement.

Harry haussa les épaules : il avait l'habitude qu'on le prenne pour un fou à lié. Tout à coup, une sonnerie assez étrange retentit. En bas, sur la barre d'état, un site de chat en ligne scintillait affichant qu'ils venaient de recevoir deux nouveaux messages.

- J'avais raison. Elle chat ta petite sœur. Prononça Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Répondit Harry en esquissant un mouvement pour fermer la fenêtre. C'est sa vie après tout.

La sonnerie redoubla d'intensité lorsque trois nouveaux messages apparurent. Pendant quinze minutes, Harry les ignora royalement consultant, à moitié absorbé, le site web du journal du rock, essayant de déceler quelques nouveaux artistes. Puis, sa rage éclata :

- Non mais ils ne vont pas nous laissés tranquille !

- Tu n'as qu'à fermé la fenêtre. Conseilla Ron.

- C'est ça, et ma sœur saura immédiatement que je suis passé par ici. Répliqua Harry. Non, j'ai mieux comme idée, je vais plutôt leur répondre.

- Mais tu disais que c'était sa vie ! S'exclama Ronald outré par la conduite de son meilleur ami.

- Si sa vie m'agace tandis que je passe un moment de détente, alors oui, là je peux intervenir. C'est mon boulot de grand-frère.

Harry cliqua sur l'encadré indiquant l'adresse du site et lu les quelques messages qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

' **Biscottoboy** envois : Coucou ma belle, tu as l'air trop mignonne. Ça te dirait de faire connaissance ? '

- Quel boulet, maugréa Harry, je n'ai même pas de photo sur mon profil ! Tiens voilà dans ta face.

Le jeune brun lui envoya alors :

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Ecoute Ducon, tu es peut-être un no-life qui n'a pas su mettre le grappin sur une meuf de toute ta vie mais je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de te causer. Ciao '

La réponse ne tarda pas à arrivé

' **Biscottoboy** envois : dis plutôt que t'es laide. Aller je me tire '

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Rétorqua Harry. Tu l'as trouves belle toi ma sœur ?

Les joues de Ron devinrent aussitôt rouges.

- Disons qu'elle n'est pas moche.

- Peut-être. Souffla le brun après avoir répondit à un énième prétendant tout en jonglant sur le magasine qu'il lisait sur une autre page.

Le temps passa doucement et Ron finit par s'ennuyer. Il décida alors d'aller regarder un dvd dans le salon histoire de faire le guet pendant qu'Harry s'amusait sur l'ordinateur. Au moment où le rouquin franchit la porte, un autre message apparut :

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Bonjour.

En voyant cela, Harry resta méfiant mais décida de tout de même répondre pour voir – par simple curiosité – s'il s'agissait d'un autre malade mental.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Salut.

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : comme un chaton qui vient de se faire écraser sur le bitume.

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Oh, je vois… Ce n'est pas la joie alors.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : ça tu peux le dire. J'ai le moral à plat. Comme si on m'avait vidé de mes forces vitales.

Harry avait envie de jouer son rôle à fond d'adolescente en crise. Et ça l'amusait. Il pianotait sur le clavier avec un sourire narquois.

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Je peux t'aider en quoi que se soit ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Pas vraiment non.

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Discuter te fera sans doute du bien. Je sais, pour toi je ne suis encore qu'un inconnu mais ça peut t'aider à déballer ton sac plus facilement. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Le brun était scotché. Cette personne lui proposait son aide sans rien en retour où il rêvait ? Il resta dubitatif et finis par accepter l'aide à son problème imaginaire.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : C'est vrai… Ca ne me coûte rien de tout te dire. Et bien voilà, je suis folle amoureuse d'un garçon mais pas lui. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Ben quoi ? Autant ne pas prendre un mensonge compliqué à gérer. Ca arrivait à toutes les filles ce genre de situation à ce qu'il savait !

' Paradis Artificiel envois : Je comprends. Ca ne doit pas être facile. Pour commencer je te dirai de jouer la carte de la subtilité. Les garçons n'aiment pas être brusqués dans leur entreprise et prennent le temps de réfléchir. Je pense que si tu veux l'avoir le plus rapidement possible détache toi de lui. Ca peut paraître fou mais plus tu seras distante et plus il se demandera pourquoi et ça le tracassera. Les hommes détestent être ignorés. Leur égo en prend un sacré coup.

Harry leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Ce type savait déposer des mots juste sur chaque émotion. Il était trop fin psychologue pour quelqu'un de jeune. Ou du moins, il était assez mature.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Merci pour ce conseil judicieux. J'en prends bonne note. Cependant, j'ai encore une question.

'Paradis Artificiel envois : Dis-moi.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Et s'il ne remarque rien ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quelle attitude adoptée ?

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Surtout pas la colère. Ca le braquerait plus qu'autre chose. Il se demandera pourquoi surtout étant donné que vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu as des conseils très avisés en amour. Tu es une fille ?

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : un homme.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Et quel âge as-tu ?

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Bientôt dix-huit ans. Et toi ?

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Quinze et des poussières. Ca doit te faire bizarre de discuter avec une gamine comme moi.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Pas du tout. Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas trouvé « gamine » pour le moment, loin de là.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu risques de me faire rougir si tu continues.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : J'y compte bien.

Harry était charmé. En quelques lignes seulement ce type avait réussis à réveiller sa part de féminité et à la mettre dans sa poche. Comment faisait-il tout ça ?

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu es un vrai charmeur en tout cas. Qu'est-ce qui te plait dans la vie ?

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Je touche d'un peu de tout. J'adore écouté la musique provenant du monde entier. Je voyage beaucoup avec mes parents et ça doit venir de là. J'écris des bricoles que je publie sur internet monnayant un euro par ci par là. Mais ce que j'adore par-dessus tout s'est dessiner. Je suis aux Beaux-arts de Paris, en première année. J'ai sauté une classe au primaire.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu dois être sacrément doué ! En tout cas bravo pour ton admission. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas du tout facile d'entrer dans ce genre d'école et encore moins à Paris. Je crois que s'est l'école d'art la plus prestigieuse du monde…

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Je crois bien que ça l'est. Mais il y en a une pas mal à Londres. Je vais faire un stage là-bas pendant les vacances d'été.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu m'enverras une carte postale ?

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Encore faudrait-il que je sache où tu habites ma chère Lolita.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Paris tu connais ? * rire *

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Je vois vaguement où ça se trouve. J'aurais besoin d'une carte. Mon père est un radin ! Il ne me laissera pas son GPS. * éclate de rire *

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Tu vas me trouver bête mais je ne sais toujours pas comment-tu t'appelles.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Tu vas trouver ça comique mais mon nom n'est pas du tout ordinaire. C'est Draco. Mes parents sont des adeptes de la civilisation latine.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : * morte de rire * Pas de bol pour toi. Je trouve pourtant que ton prénom sonne bien. Moi, s'est Sasha.

Oui, Harry enchainait mensonges sur mensonge mais il s'était pris au jeu.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Enchanté Sasha.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Ca fait un peu nom d'homme. Excuse également le goût de mes parents.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Je n'ai pas à les excuser Sasha : ils ont très bon goût. Sasha c'est un nom de femme.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Merci Draco.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : De rien. Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dévoilé ce que tu aimais faire dans la vie ! J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi…

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Et bien, les sorties entre amis en tout premier. Puis le rock et tout ce qui tourne autour. Les concerts, les vêtements et les albums surtout ! J'ai un groupe où je joue de la guitare électrique.

Pour une fois, Harry se montra sincère.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Intéressant. J'ai une collection de vieux vinyles dans mon appartement. J'affectionne aussi ce style de musique. En tout cas, plus que la country * rire *

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : On s'est donc trouvé un point commun !

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Et de taille ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans musique et je crois que toi non plus.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Effectivement. Je pourrais te demander quels sont tes groupes préférés mais je les trouve tous excellents.

' Paradis - Artificiel envois : Tu as parfaitement raison.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Tu as dis tout à l'heure que ta collection se trouvait dans ton appartement. Sous entends-tu que tu as déjà ton domicile à toi tout seul ?

' Paradis - Artificiel envois : Perspicace à ce que je vois Sasha. Oui, j'ai déjà mon propre appartement. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mes parents ne manquent pas d'argent et m'en font profiter.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : Tu en as de la chance ! Moi qui vis encore avec ma sœur ainsi que mes parents. Une vraie garce celle là !

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : La politesse t'étouffe * rire * Elle est si grave que ça ou est-ce de la simple jalousie ?

'**Lolita. malgré. moi** envois : De la jalousie, je l'admets Docteur Freud. En parlant de ça, je l'entends arriver ! C'est son ordinateur : il faut que je te laisse.

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Ah, ok. Quand est-ce que tu crois pouvoir revenir ?

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** envois : Bientôt !

' Paradis-Artificiel envois : Au revoir Sasha.

' **Lolita. malgré.moi** vient de se déconnecter du chat.

Harry ferma les pages de discussion qu'il avait créer et redémarra le chat pour laisser une page vierge pour l'arrivée de sa sœur. Il prit la précaution de bloquer le contact Paradis Artificiel afin qu'il ne puisse lui parler que lorsqu'il sera là. Il sortie avec précaution de la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sienne.

Une fois à l'intérieure, il souffla un bon coup et s'allongea sur son lit. Finalement, ça avait du bon les chats. Ron avait tord sur certain point. Cet inconnu avait animé en lui une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Ca lui faisait bizarre. Il était maintenant pressé de le rejoindre pour lui parler de nouveau. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon afin de s'asseoir au près de Ron pour partager avec lui le film qu'il visionnait en piochant dans un large saladier remplit de pop corn…

**oO**…T**o** be c**o**ntinued...**Oo**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que vous avez apréciez et que vous laisserez une petite reviews pour m'encourager ! Biz**


	2. Chapitre 2

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Oo...pour me joindre...oO**

fabiola 93600 arobabse hotmail . com

**Tout simplement parce que j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs via msn**

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple **: Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 28 avril 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Comment Harry voulut atteindre le Paradis…**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry n'avait pas pu toucher à l'ordinateur de sa sœur. Mais tout allait bientôt changer. Amy partait pour le Canada avec un organisme linguistique dans un camp de vacances pour jeunes.

Les vacances d'été venaient de commencées il y a quelques jours seulement. Harry et les autres membres du groupe avaient fêté ça chez la grand-mère de Neville jusqu'à pas d'heure. Ses parents étaient allés le chercher le lendemain en voiture en même temps qu'ils accompagnaient leur plus jeune fille à l'aéroport.

Harry avait fait le choix de rester à l'intérieur du véhicule afin d'éviter les larmes et les cris déchirants de sa mère. Il s'était allongé sur la banquette arrière un sourire rêveur s'étirant sur son visage fatigué.

Le départ de sa sœur annonçait plein de bonnes choses. Tout d'abord il pourrait surfer autant qu'il le souhaitera sur la toile. Ensuite, il pourra mettre la musique à fond dans l'appartement. Pour finir, il pourra inviter qui il voudra quand il voudra tout en vidant le frigidaire. Le Nirvana…

Au bout de trente minutes, Harry commença par s'impatienter. Il sortit son téléphone mobile de la poche de son jean et commença une conversation par sms interposé avec Hermione qui se trouvait encore chez Neville à cette heure ci.

Finalement, la portière s'ouvrit enfin côté conducteur. James Potter venait d'apparaître, mettant la clef pour faire tourner le moteur de la voiture. Il rajusta le rétroviseur et observa son fils au travers le miroir.

- Harry, enlève tes fichues basket du siège du passager avant ou je te les fais manger. Grogna le patriarche en attendant que sa femme monte à ses côtés. Et je te pris de mettre ta ceinture de sécurité.

L'adolescent se redressa en jetant un regard offusqué à son père. Son attitude désinvolte faisait partie intégrante de son caractère. Ses parents n'y croyaient pas mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Lorsqu'il envoya une bonne blague à Hermione dans un message, il rangea son portable et mit sa ceinture en maugréant quelques choses. Au bout de dix minutes de voyage, la voix de l'éphèbe résonna :

- Je pourrais faire une fête à la maison pour mon dix-septième anniversaire ?

Lily se tortilla sur place et parut gênée.

- En fait, avec ton père on a pris une semaine de congé et on a réservé un voyage en Italie durant cette période. On ne sera pas là.

Harry dissimula sa joie et le cri qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer dans une quinte de toux bruyante. Seul à la maison. Tout seul. Absolument seul. Une semaine pour laisser libre court à ces envies les plus profondes. Il se promit intérieurement de faire de cette semaine la plus belle de sa vie…

Ils rentrèrent en silence dans leur appartement se trouvant au quatrième étage de leur immeuble. Harry se jeta pratiquement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une soirée de fête et de débauche ça faisait transpirer ! Il se doucha pendant une bonne demi-heure ignorant les lamentations de sa mère à propos du ballon d'eau chaude. Il n'en avait cure. Il se frotta vigoureusement de partout, ne faisant aucun laisser pour compte dans les composants son anatomie.

Finalement, il sortit de la douche s'accordant les représailles de sa mère dont il épongea le regard furieux. Décidément, il n'avait pas sa place au sein de cette famille. Tout le monde lui en voulait et pour rien. Il alla s'habiller dans sa chambre puis joua un peu de guitare électrique le plus bruyamment possible pour énerver ses parents. Harry admettait qu'il adorait les chercher. S'attirer leur foudre revenait à prouver son existence. Parce que sinon, il avait la vague impression d'être transparent, tout aussi impersonnel qu'un meuble Ikéa.

Il grogna lorsque son téléphone portable se mit à sonner le dérangeant en plein exutoire. C'était la voix de Ron au téléphone. Il demandait des informations concernant son plan pour son anniversaire. C'est donc avec une mine réjouit qu'Harry s'empressa de lui raconter pour le départ de ses parents à voix basse. Ils ne voulaient pas qui le surprenne à ce réjouir de ça, sinon il réviserait leur projet.

Au bout de cinq minutes de conversation, Harry finit par s'assoir sur son lit et déposa sa guitare sur ses cuisses. De l'autre bout du fil, Ron était de plus en plus exalté à l'idée d'avoir la maison pour eux tout seul pendant ce temps. Dans leur tête d'adolescent, des idées saugrenues avaient germées répandant un léger parfum d'anarchie sur leur passage.

La conversation téléphonique qui ne devait durer que quelques minutes histoire de donner les grandes lignes du plan se transforma en une de leur conversation de plusieurs heures dont ils avaient le secret. Vers l'heure du goûter, Harry alla chercher le pot de Nutella et des brioches. Il s'assit sur la machine à laver dans la buanderie comme il adorait le faire lorsqu'il était au téléphone.

Sa mère l'avait rapidement chassée de sa monture lorsqu'elle avait déposé du linge dans la machine pour le voyage qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Harry démarra la machine et se rassit dessus, trouvant drôle de subir les secousses des tambours.

Avec son meilleur ami, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Puis Harry lui raconta finalement sa rencontre avec le fameux Paradis Artificiel. Ron rigola au début mais se ravisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que pour son ami il s'agissait d'une affaire à peu près sérieuse.

- Tu plaisante Harry ? S'étonna alors Ronald en haussant le ton à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda Harry la voix légèrement tremblante. Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans !

- Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat. Déclara Ron, sa voix ponctué de grignotements caractéristique des chips.

Harry était sur le point de faire exploser sa colère mais ce dit que son meilleur ami n'y était pour rien. C'est lui, Harry, qui s'était fais pris au piège comme un simple débutant. Il décida alors de tout lui expliquer, de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait alors ressentit.

- Et donc je lui ai promis de revenir sur le chat. Finit par dire Harry à bout de souffle pour avoir débité tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis une semaine environ.

- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté Harry, il y a comme une attirance mutuelle entre vous. Prononça Ron après avoir avalé une chips qu'il fit croustiller entre ses dents. Si tu l'intéresse vraiment, il doit encore t'attendre sur ce chat. Vas- y pour vérifier.

- M'inciterais-tu au mensonge Ronald Weasley.

- Je dirai même plus. Je te jette dans les bras d'un mec ! Je dois y aller. Ma mère me gueule dessus pour mettre la table. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha et Harry se sentit aussitôt désespérément seul. Sans s'en rendre compte, la nuit avait tombée. Ce deuxième jour de vacances était passé drôlement vite. Trop vite.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit la voix cristalline de sa mère lui demander si il avait faim. En général, il mangeait dans sa chambre puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que sa sœur plus d'une heure sans en venir aux mains. Alors les dîners en famille se passaient sans lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci il s'autorisa un écart et s'installa dans la salle à manger, les couverts déjà installés.

Après avoir mangé, il décida d'aller vérifier l'hypothèse de Ron. Il rentra dans la chambre d'Amy et alluma l'ordinateur qui reposait religieusement sur le bureau. Il attendit qu'il se mette en route puis enclencha la page internet pour s'orienter vers le site du chat. Il entra le pseudonyme que sa sœur utilisait et attendit que les mises à jours s'effectuent. Une fois faites, il autorisa les contacts bloqués et à son grand étonnement, s'aperçut qu'effectivement, Paradis Artificiel était encore présent.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Coucou

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Salut toi. Ca fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

Le simple fait qui lui réponde réchauffa aussitôt le cœur du brun. En fait, cela ne lui avait jamais fait ça avec une fille. Pas de cette manière. Il était déjà sortit avec une fille mais jamais cela avait aboutit sur quelques chose de sérieux. Ses proches avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'immaturité. Mais lui savait qu'au fond, il avait une nette préférence pour les hommes. Il l'avait difficilement avoué à ses amis.

Le dire à ses amis était une chose, l'annoncer à ses parents en était une autre. Son hypothétique homosexualité avait été longtemps un sujet tabou qui faisait fondre en larme sa mère et mettait son père hors de lui. Mais avec le temps, l'effet s'était estompé et ils avaient finalement accepté les orientations sexuelles de leur fils. Un jour, Harry était sortit avec un garçon, Dan. Mais il ne l'avait pas présenté à ces parents de peur d'officialiser leur couple. Tout était resté secret.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Très bien. Désolé pour l'attente. Ma sœur était vraiment occupée avec cet ordinateur et je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y toucher depuis. Et toi ça va ?

Au fond, Harry s'en voulait d'avoir été absent si longtemps. Sans donner de signe de vie. Il fut notamment rassurée de le voir présent même si il ne s'y attendait pas. Cet inconnu l'intriguait. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Draco.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Oui, je vais bien. Je viens juste de préparer ma valise pour Londres. Je pars dans deux semaines mais ne vaut mieux pas trop tarder avec ce genre de chose.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Impatient n'est-ce pas ? Je le serai aussi à ta place. Je ne suis allée qu'une fois à Londres mais j'étais encore petite. Donc je n'y garde aucun souvenir.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : C'est bien dommage. C'est une ville fabuleuse, surtout pour un artiste en panne d'inspiration comme moi.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Je comprends. Dis, je t'ai manqué depuis notre première conversation ?

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Je n'en sais rien. A part que je n'arrêtais pas d'attendre ton retour sur la toile. Si c'est ça manquer à quelqu'un je plaide coupable * mort de rire *

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : * rougis * c'est très gentil à toi. Tu sais quoi ? A moi aussi tu m'as manquée. J'avais hâte de pouvoir te parler à nouveau. Mais j'avais peur que tu te lasse de m'attendre. Moi qui ne venais toujours pas…

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Je suis resté patient. Je sais l'être quand l'enjeu en vaut la peine. Alors, pourquoi es-tu si heureuse d'après ton engouement.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Je serai seule à la maison pour une semaine durant. Ma sœur est partie au Canada pour un bon mois et mes parents s'accordent un séjour en amoureux en Italie. Vu que je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse, je garde les meubles. Et ça m'arrange pour une fois !

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : * éclate de rire * Je vois bien le genre. Tu vas inviter des amis et faire la fête, n'est-ce pas ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Pourquoi venant de toi j'ai l'impression que ça sonne plus comme un reproche qu'autre chose ?

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Peut-être parce que tu restes toujours aussi perspicace Sasha… Je crois que ce genre de choses est les clichés des adolescents dans les séries américaines. Mais qui n'en a jamais rêvé ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : C'est vrai. En plus je pourrai en profiter pour fêter mon anniversaire ! * yeux plein d'étoiles *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : * mort de rire * Je vois. Et c'est quand ton anniversaire au juste ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Le 28 juin. Sachant que mes parents partent deux jours avant, j'aurais le temps d'organiser ma petite fiesta.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : J'imagine que ça va bouger comme pas possible ! Moi, je pars le 3 juillet. Tu vas trouver ça culotté mais j'aimerai bien te voir entre temps. Je sais bien qu'on ne se connait à peine. Qu'on s'est parlé deux fois seulement. Et pourtant, j'ai envie de te voir. De te connaître…

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu risque d'être extrêmement déçu : tu n'imagines pas.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Question de physique.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Et dans le quel cas tu serais la Reine des Moches je prendrai tout de même un certain intérêt à te voir. A être dans la même pièce que toi. Tu comprends ? Je m'en fiche pas mal du physique Sasha.

' **Lolita. malgré. moi** envoie : Je ne mens pas quand je dis que tu seras déçu. Absolument pas. Tu seras tristement étonné. C'est pour ton bien. Je te le garantis.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Ca n'a aucune importance. Le lendemain du départ de tes parents, c'est-à dire le 27 juin, je t'attendrai au bas des marches du Sacré-Cœur à quinze heures, près du carrousel. Je porterai un T-shirt bleu ciel en signe de reconnaissance. Peut-être que tu ne viendras pas. Mais sache que j'y serai. Hâte de te voir Sasha…

'Paradis Artificiel vient de se déconnecter du chat.

Harry était scotché. Ce mec avait du cran. Un énorme culot. Il lui imposait carrément ce rendez-vous. Comme une obligation. Joliment déguisé, certes, mais une obligation tout de même !

Le jeune brun éteignit l'ordinateur et s'étira sur la chaise de bureau de sa petite sœur. Il était tard et le sommeil commençait par l'emporter doucement. Il bailla au corneille avant de lâcher ses bras engourdis le long de son corps après s'être levé. Il s'orienta vers sa chambre après avoir éteint la lumière de celle de sa sœur. Ces parents dormaient déjà.

Une fois dans son monde, il se glissa sous ses draps et mit son casque audio. Il écouta l'album d'ACDC avant de s'endormir avec la voix enrouée du chanteur dans les oreilles…

**oO**…T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**Oo**

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Faites moi part de vos impressions lors d'une reviews !

Ps : Excusez-moi des fautes d'orthographes ! J'essais de m'améliorer donc si vous en voyez dites les moi je modifierai lorsque j'aurais le temps, je ne me vexerai pas. Ma bêta me lis juste au fil des chapitres pour me dire ce qu'elle en pense - c'est un choix de ma part de me débrouiller dans ce domaine pour évoluer rapidement - Bref encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


	3. Chapitre 3

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Oo...pour me joindre...oO**

fabiola 93600 arobabse hotmail . com

**Tout simplement parce que j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs via msn**

* * *

**Résumé **: UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 2 mai 2009

**Chapitre 3**

**Où en une seule journée il atteint le paradis artificiel…**

Le lendemain de leur conversation, Harry essaya de trouver Draco sur ce chat. Mais il n'y réapparut pas. Ou du moins, il ne le vit pas. Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement et avec, la crainte de Harry grandissait. Comment fera t-il une fois en face de ce garçon dont il ne connaissait que le nom ? Comment lui expliquera t-il dans quelle situation il s'est trouvé ? Le comprendra t-il ?

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il s'endormit le 26 juin au soir peu après avoir dit au revoir à ces parents à l'aéroport d'Orly pour leurs vacances en Italie. Le reste de la journée s'était passé calmement. Excepté la réunion du groupe chez Dean dans la journée, rien à signaler. Il s'était endormit avec difficulté. Ce disant qu'une fois réveillé, la réalité le rattraperai.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Harry eut un goût amer qui glissa le long de sa gorge. Comme une envie de vomir qui le prenait aux trippes. Il se lava lentement et s'habilla dans un état second. Il finit par se laisser choir sur le canapé du salon à zappé tout en grignotant quelques babioles. L'après-midi arriva assez rapidement à son grand-désespoir. Trente minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Harry prit ses clefs et sortit au dehors pour rencontrer la personne qui se disait être un Paradis Artificiel.

La rue était bondée de touristes en tongs qui sirotaient des Malibu tout en parlant dans leur langue natale ou dans un dialecte typique de leur région. Harry n'en avait cure : son esprit était embrumé par autre chose. Il se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche et valida son titre de transport. Une fois dans les galeries qui débouchaient sur son quai il attendit patiemment le prochain train. Contre son gré, ses pieds se mirent à tapoter le béton tandis qu'il étudiait un plan de la ville pour s'occuper. Il connaissait déjà Paris comme sa poche mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Le métro arriva enfin lâchant son habituel flot de passagers bordés d'écumes de sac et valises en tout genre. Le brun se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal tout en ayant une mine épouvantable. Qu'allait-il donc se passer une fois arrivé là bas ?

Durant tout le trajet, des hypothèses se bousculèrent dans sa tête en même temps que son corps au rythme imposé par le train. Malheureusement pour lui, le trajet se déroula assez rapidement ; voir trop. Il descendit malgré lui, les pas trainant.

Dehors, le soleil brillait et lui tapa sur la nuque. Il se retrouva face à une rue encore plus encombrée que celle devant chez lui. C'était un lieu touristique : il devait sans douter. Entre deux immeubles marchands, se trouvait une ruelle piétonne où l'on pouvait voir le dôme du Sacré-Cœur surplombé le quartier parisien de la butte de Montmartre. Il avança péniblement et souffla lorsqu'il arriva devant la petite grille d'entrée de l'autre côté de la deuxième rue. En tournant la tête vers la droite, il pouvait clairement voir le vieux carrousel, animé d'une seconde vie.

Des enfants jouaient tranquillement accompagné de leur mère ou de leur nurse pour les plus riches d'entre eux. En avançant, Harry aperçut un jeune homme se tenant près du manège regardant à gauche et à droite comme attendant quelqu'un. C'était lui.

Comme promis, il portait un T-shirt bleu ciel qui était en parfaite adéquation avec sa physionomie. Il était d'un blond très pâle. Harry le soupçonna d'être soit albinos ou de se les être teint. Cet inconnu avait également un jean délavé ainsi que des baskets blanches. En bref, il était lumineux. Pas dans le sens guirlande de Noël. Mais dans celui ' wouah…'. C'est sûr qu'il avait un truc qui le rendait beau même si les blonds ce n'était pas son truc. En s'avançant, Harry remarqua que des jeunes filles le regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'espoir et il le lui rendait encore plus enflammé. Il devait surement espérer qu'une d'entre elle soient Sasha.

Harry était gêné. Comment avait-il pu mentir de cette manière ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, pas totalement. Il mentait rarement. Et là, il était face à son problème. Son père lui dirait d'être le plus sincère possible. Tout tremblant, Harry marcha jusqu'au jeune homme qui s'était baptisé ' Paradis Artificiel '.

- Salut. Dit-il.

Le jeune blond le regarda vaguement sans répondre puis poursuivit son observation des jeunes filles des alentours.

- Je m'appelle Harry. Mais, tu m'as connu sous le nom de Sasha.

Son interlocuteur se figea sur place et pivota légèrement pour planter ses yeux d'acier dans ceux d'Harry, incrédule.

- Tu peux répéter.

- Je me suis fais passer pour une nana de quinze ans qui s'appelle Sasha. Répondit Harry. Je sais, c'est très con de ma part : je n'aurais pas du. Mais c'était une distraction. Ma petite sœur avait laissé son ordinateur allumé et s'était tentant. Alors je suis parti surfer sur le net. Mais, sa page de chat était encore ouverte et il y avait des gens qui me parlaient alors j'ai répondus. Et tu es venu…

- Et tu t'es bien payé ma tête. Conclut Draco en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie du monument.

- Attends ! Interpella Harry. Je ne me suis pas moquée de toi. J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à discuter avec toi. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée..

- A part se faire passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Trancha Draco. Ecoute, j'imagine que tu t'es très bien amusé mais pas moi. Maintenant tu me lâche, ok ?

Draco commençait à s'en aller quand Harry, prit d'un élan de folie le retint par le bras. Mais vue le regard haineux que lui lança le blond il le lâcha rapidement :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te peiner. J'ai joué au con. Ca arrive de faire des conneries, non ? Excuse-moi ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je voudrais que tu le sache avant de t'en aller. Cependant, je me suis vraiment sentit bien à parler avec toi. Je sais que ça peut te déranger, même beaucoup, que je sois un garçon. Mais tu pourrais au moins essayé de me connaitre vraiment. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

Draco semblait sur le point de réfléchir.

- Plus de mensonge ? Demanda t-il.

- Plus un seul. Confirma Harry.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que je te trouvais plutôt mignon.

Harry rougit instantanément. Lui, mignon ? Un compliment ne venant pas de sa mère ou d'Hermione ? D'un garçon en plus ? Et qui plus est canon… Le monde avait décidé de lui rendre la vie facile en ce moment. Pendant ce temps, Draco parla de bavarder autour d'un café alors qu'il empruntait déjà le chemin d'une terrasse. Harry le suivit, toujours à sourire béatement. Cette semaine s'annonçait splendide !

Lorsqu'ils furent installés et servis, Draco se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures avec un sourire narquois.

- Alors comme ça ma Lolita est en vérité un Gigolo. Dit-il entre deux gorgées de caféine. Intéressant.

- N'imagine pas que je suis un travesti ou quelques choses dans le genre. Je suis un mec qui s'est juste retrouvé dans une situation un peu surprenante par un fâcheux concours de circonstances. Répondit Harry sur la défensive.

- Je vois. Constata Draco en rajoutant un sucre dans son café. Et sinon tu es hétéro ? C'est pour ça que tu regrettes ?

Le brun grimaça.

- Ce que je regrette c'est de t'avoir rencontré de cette manière. Et sinon je suis homosexuel. Si ça te dérange je peux décamper.

- Toujours sur la défensive lorsque l'on parle de ta vie sexuelle ? Supposa Draco. Tu ne devrais pas. Ce n'est pas une tare que je sache l'homosexualité. C'est juste une façon de vivre. Si tu te sens bien comme ça, tant mieux.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- J'aimerai que mes parents pensent de même tu sais.

Doucement la main de Draco se posa sur la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ca finira par s'arranger. S'ils t'aiment, ils comprendront et te laisseront vivre comme bon te semble.

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard gris et assez doux de Draco. Il se demandait si celui-ci avait fait exprès de déposé sa main sur la sienne. S'il avait souhaité provoqué en lui quelques choses de nouveau, c'était gagné. Le brun lui adressa un sourire timide qui faisait guise de remerciement silencieux. Draco rangea alors sa main dans sa poche et Harry se sentit aussitôt démunis, comme si un souffle froid s'était abattu sur la table.

- Et tes parents à toi sont au courant ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment en contemplant encore sa main désespérément seule.

- Pour ma bisexualité? Questionna l'autre.

Harry acquiesça faiblement.

- Oui. Annonça Draco. J'ai préféré être sincère dès le départ avec eux. Si j'attendais, ils allaient avoir des espoirs et rêver d'être grands-parents alors que ça ne sera jamais le cas. J'imagine plus mon avenir avec un homme qu'une femme bizarrement. Autant l'accepter dès maintenant. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile, loin de là. Mais j'y suis parvenu. J'ai eu le droit aux cris et aux larmes comme beaucoup d'homosexuel après l'annonce de leur « orientation ». Cependant, la pilule a été facile a avalé. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes parents sont tolérants de ce côté là. Et puis, je suis fils unique. Peut-être que ça joue en ma faveur. Qui sait ?

Harry but son discours en même temps que le contenu de sa tasse de café. Il sentait que l'homme en fasse de lui pouvait dire ce que bon lui semblait et il serait aussitôt captivé par son discours. Il avait un charisme indéniable. Une espèce d'aura de leadeur. Quelque chose comme ça…

A l'intérieur de son blouson en cuir noir, le téléphone portable du blond vibra. Il l'extirpa de son logis et le plaça contre son oreille. La discussion qu'il entretenu fut prompt et assez décousue. Harry en comprit juste la moitié.

- Je suis désolé. Prononça Draco en rangeant son portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. J'ai eu une visite surprise et je dois me rendre chez mes parents.

Il demanda l'addition et réprima du regard Harry qui esquissa un geste vers son porte-monnaie.

- C'est la maison qui offre ! S'exclama Draco en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ils finirent par quitter le café terrasse pour se rendre dans la station de métro la plus proche. Une fois sur le quai, Harry contempla le bout de ses chaussures, assez gêné par la présence du blond ainsi que de son souffle régulier au près de lui. Tout chez lui le troublait au plus haut point. Ses gestes, son allure, son parfum mais avant tout sa voix. Oui, Harry craquait pour les belles voix d'hommes. Et Draco en avait une comme il les aimait. Teintée de malice, parfois enjouée, grave juste comme il faut et tantôt trainante lorsqu'il usait de sarcasme ou d'ironie. Une voix comme celle des plus beaux animateurs radio.

- Sacré rencontre n'est-ce pas ? Dit Draco. Courte mais riche en émotion et en surprise.

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire franc qui fit retourner quelques voyageurs.

- Excuse-moi de cette farce pittoresque. C'était vraiment nul de ma part. Concéda le brun.

Tout à coup, un bruit métallique emplit la station de métro. Un train s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin, le long du quai. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent du regard.

- Bon et bien voilà. Nos chemins se séparent.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un dernier sourire avec un certain pincement au cœur. Il monta dans le métro et s'assit sur une banquette côté vitre. Les passagers étaient nombreux en cette heure de la journée mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était apercevoir Draco, sur le quai. Celui-ci était justement en train d'écrire quelque chose sur le creux de sa main avec un stylo à bille qu'il avait du trouver dans sa poche. Le jeune brun se sentit contrarié de savoir qu'il ne regardait pas comme lui, le faisait à l'instant même.

Au bout d'un court instant, Draco releva la tête et déposa la paume de sa main contre la vitre du métro où se trouvait le visage d'Harry. Entre les lignes de sa main s'étalait son numéro de téléphone. La sonnerie stridente du métro retentit. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le numéro pour ensuite l'enregistrer dans son portable. Le métro démarra et quitta la station en actionnant ses rotatives. Peu à peu, Draco disparut, devenant alors un point infime. Harry fut englobé par les ténèbres des souterrains. En fermant les yeux il pouvait encore voir son ange blond.

Il venait d'atteindre le paradis artificiel…

**oO** …T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**Oo**

Alors vous avez aimés ce chapitre ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez en laissant une petite reviews ! Au fait, mettre un commentaire fait plus plaisir que de mettre l'histoire en alerte ! Kiss.


	4. Chapitre 4

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Oo...pour me joindre...oO**

fabiola 93600 arobabse hotmail . com

**Tout simplement parce que j'adore parler avec mes lecteurs via msn**

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple **: Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 5 Mai 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Comment Harry ne voulut plus rejoindre la terre ferme…**

- Alors c'était comment ?

La voix de Ronald résonnait dans la chambre désordonnée d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit deux places, la respiration encore saccadée. Il avait courut dès sa sortie de la bouche de métro. Lorsqu'il était dans le wagon, son portable s'était mit à sonner tandis qu'il enregistrait celui de Draco. Ron lui avait dit qu'il attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble avec Hermione. Dès qu'il les avait aperçut, Harry s'empressa de les faire entraîner, encore haletant. Hermione s'était confortablement installée sur la poire verte kaki trainant dans un coin de la pièce, une revue de charme sur les genoux qu'elle contemplait avec un regard dédaigneux.

- Merveilleux. Finit par dire Harry à bout de souffle. Enfin, non c'était horrible. J'avais les mains moites, ma voix partait dans les aigues, j'étais bouillant comme si une fièvre était sur le point de me terrasser sur le champ et mon entrer jambe me démangeait. Je crois que je suis malade. Conclut Harry le regard dans le vague.

Hermione se leva pour l'examiner. Elle passa son index devant ses pupilles tandis que sa main était collé à son front.

- Je dirais plutôt que tu es tombé amoureux. Prononça-t-elle sur un ton malicieux. Ca arrive fréquemment chez l'espèce humaine tu sais ? En particulier chez les adolescents.

- Très drôle Hermione. Nargua Ron. Harry a besoin de nous pas qu'on le descende comme… Enfin tu vois ?

- Non je ne vois pas Ronald. Répliqua Hermione. Parce que dire la vérité à Harry lui fera plus de mal. Tu as très bien vu dans quel état il est. Pourquoi le nier ? Le type qu'il a rencontré le fait craqué c'est tout.

- Tu tiens absolument à avoir raison. Maugréa Ron en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry, prenant le magasine pornographique pour l'agiter devant son visage brulant pour provoquer une petite brise. Il est sur le point de tomber dans les pommes et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'il est amoureux. Quelle consolation !

- Je ne vais pas mentir tout de même. S'emporta Hermione. J'ai rarement vu Harry dans un état pareil et si tu veux mon avis ce ne peut être qu'un garçon derrière tout ça…

- Ah oui ? Commença Ron.

- Ca suffit ! S'exclama Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Oui, il était beau à damner. Oui il était sexy à m'en faire baver. Et encore oui il était largement à la hauteur de mes espérances. Mais, je ne pense pas que ça soit réciproque. Après tout, il craquait sur une fille de quinze ans s'appelant Sasha et non pas Harry homo célibataire et libre comme l'air.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Harry. Dit Hermione. Sur internet, on ne parle pas à un garçon ou à une fille, on parle à être humain avant tout. Que tu sois Sasha ou Harry il s'en fiche. C'est toi qui l'intéresse et personne d'autre. S'il est un minimum intelligent il le comprendra et l'acceptera.

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Seuls les bruits de la rue venaient troubler ce moment. Au bout d'un moment Ronald reprit la parole :

- Et si on l'organisait cette fête d'anniversaire ?

Hermione acquiesça et alla chercher du papier et des stylos dans le sac à dos d'Harry qu'il n'avait pas vidé depuis l'annonce des grandes vacances. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à annoter les noms des hypothétiques invités, rayant parfois des prénoms après mure réflexion. Au final, ils avaient décidé qu'une quarantaine de personnes se joindrait à eux et qu'ils en profiteraient pour jouer quelques morceaux avec leur groupe. Les trois adolescents prirent le soin d'avertir tout les concernés par téléphone. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et mirent une pizza dans le four tout en cherchant un bon film à visionner dans la collection du père à Harry.

- Quelle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Hermione en rajoutant du fromage râpée sur sa part tandis que Ron tentait de mettre les sous-titres en français à l'aide de la télécommande en tirant la langue.

Harry hocha ostensiblement la tête tout en mordant dans sa part, de la sauce tomate dégoulinant sur son menton.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais l'appeler ce Draco. Balbutia Hermione tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je sais tu vas dire « Hermione je viens juste de sortir ce putain de rendez-vous il va croire que je suis déjà accro « Mais n'est-ce pas le cas ? Attends Harry, laisse moi finir : tu peux toujours l'appeler en trouvant un prétexte. Invite-le à ton anniversaire ; je ne sais pas moi…

- Alors si tu ne sais pas, lâche moi la grappe Hermione. Articula Harry.

- Je vois. Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois.

- C'est ma vie, merde ! Si je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler je fais ce que je veux.

Ron avait arrêté de chercher les sous-titres et écoutait à présent la discussion. Il lançait un regard alarmé à Hermione derrière le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Et puis merde quoi, je veux juste t'aider Harry.

- La dernière fois que vous avez essayé de m'aider j'ai rompu avec mon petit-ami.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, je ne pense pas que tu tenais vraiment à lui. Tenta Ron.

- Mais vous vous êtes décidés à me faire chier ce soir ? Supposa Harry en se levant. Je vais me changer les idées.

Il prit son assiette et se réfugia dans la chambre de sa petite sœur sous les yeux médusés de ses amis. Il alluma l'ordinateur et consultant un site d'achat de matériel électronique en ligne. Puis s'informa à propos des prix du prochain concert d'ACDC tout en écoutant quelques titres de Velvet Underground. Instinctivement, il ouvrit la page du chat en ligne et se connecta sous un autre pseudo que celui de sa sœur. Il opta pour Blue Wave. Quand la page s'ouvrit, il chercha dans le répertoire des pseudos si un certain Paradis Artificiel était connecté. A sa grande joie, il le vit et entama une conversation :

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Coucou. Tu vas encore bien ?

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Très bien et toi ? (Euh, tu t'appelles comment ?)

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Bien. Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ? (C'est moi Harry, j'ai juste changé de pseudo)

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Et bien j'ai eu le droit à une petite réunion de famille. Apéro et tout le tralala. On en est même venu à ressortir les vieux albums photos et le cidre. * mort de rire * Les joies des grands-parents ! (Cool, content que tu sois là Harry)

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Tu sais je ne pensais pas te trouver ici Draco. Surtout après le sacré coup que je t'ai fais. J'ai bien crus que tu allais avoir une attaque cet après-midi en apprenant que c'était moi Sasha. Je m'excuse encore une fois.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : […] Tu as bien raison de t'excuser. Moi qui pensais pouvoir apprécier une sacrée pair de… côtes ! * mort de rire.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : C'est seulement ça que tu aimes chez une fille ? Sa poitrine ? * petit rire nerveux *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Pourquoi toi tu apprécie quelque chose de spécial chez une fille ?

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Et bien, leur douceur. Ce sont des êtres dotés d'une grande sensibilité même si elles le cachent parfois.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Tu es sûr que tu es homo toi ? * éclate de rire devant son ordinateur *

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Oui je sui homosexuel mais pas misogyne pour autant. * petite voix intérieur : mon Dieu, quels préjugés… *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Roh, c'est bon. Pas la peine de me faire la morale. Au fait, je voulais te dire que j'aurais préféré que notre rendez-vous dur un peu plus longtemps.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Et moi je voulais te dire que je voulais t'inviter à ma fête.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Sympa.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Je te retourne le compliment. * clin d'œil * La fête se déroule demain à partir de dix-huit heures dans l'appartement de mes parents. Ca serait sympa de ramener un petit truc à manger parce que je n'ai pas assez d'argent de poche pour tout financer * sort son déguisement de mendiant *. Alors l'adresse est sept Place de l'étoile dans le XVI ème. * no coment : mes parents ont de l'argent mais pas moi *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : * mort de rire * Tu sais que je ne vis pas très loin ? Mon appartement est sur l'avenue de New York près du musée d'art moderne de Paris.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Tu veux dire l'avenue juste derrière la Tour Eiffel ? * ou en face, ça dépend du point de vue *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Elle-même.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Waouah, la chance… Je pourrais venir y faire un tour ?

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Seulement si tu es sage.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : * visage angevin * Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux douter. Je sui exemple même de pureté et de sagesse.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Oui c'est vrai. J'y réfléchirai amplement dès demain. De toute manière on se voit chez toi. Mais il y a une question qui me taraude.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Crache le morceau.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé sur mon portable pour m'avertir ?

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Et bien, j'avais peur de te déranger et que tu t'imagine que je ne puisse plus me passer de toi.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Ah… Je vois. Tu ne voulais pas flatter mon égo déjà surdimensionné.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Exactement. Ne te vexe pas surtout.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Pourquoi me vexerai-je * boude déjà dans son coin * Ma vengeance sera fatale * rire démoniaco-mégalo-sadique *

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Oula, tu me fais peur toi.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : * ricane * c'était purement intentionnel.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Je vois ça…

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Dis moi il y aura combien de personne à ta fête demain ?

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Moins de quarante si on compte ceux qui vont se désister. Pourquoi ?

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : J'aimerai bien emmené un pote avec moi. Parce que je risquerai de me sentir seul une fois là-bas.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux. Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas pour autant. * sourire charmeur *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : On passe à la vitesse supérieure à ce que je vois.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Perspicace Draco !

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Je dois dire qu'Harry te va mieux que Sasha. Sinon, je n'aurais pas cessé de faire le rapprochement avec le héro de Pokémon surtout qu'il a le même physique que toi * mort de rire *

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Vive les références culturelles. * air snobinard. *

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : On ne peut pas blaguer dans ce pays ou quoi ?

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Pas quand il s'agit de mon physique. Déjà que je suis complexé par ma maigreur et ma tignasse de cheveux…

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Excuse-moi. Je l'ignorais.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Ignore encore et tu te retrouve avec ma main dans la tronche. Je peux être très susceptible quand je mis mets.

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Hum… Je vais réfléchir avant de venir chez toi demain soir si c'est ça.

' **Blu Wave** envoie : Je plaisante !

'Paradis Artificiel envoie : Je sais t'inquiètes pas. Ah désolé je vais devoir y allé. Mes parents sortent les photos de moi étant bébé tout nu dans ma baignoire… Si je veux encore garder quelques points dans ma côte de popularité je dois filer et les leur subtiliser. Ciao et à demain Harry.

'**Blue Wave** envoie : Au revoir Draco.

' Paradis Artificiel se déconnecte du chat.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. La chevelure entremêlée d'Hermione apparut par le battant de la porte. Ses joues étaient rosies de gêne :

- On peut entrer ?

Harry pivota sur sa chaise de bureau et acquiesça. Ses deux meilleurs amis entrèrent sans faire de bruit, se consultant du regard.

- On est désolé pour tout à l'heure Harry. Avoua Hermione. On ne voulait pas te vexer. Et puis c'est vrai ça nous regarde en rien tes histoires. On s'est juste laissé emporter.

- Excuse nous Harry. Chuchota Ron les mains dans les poches de son jean délavé.

Le brun sourit largement et déclara :

- Ca ne fait rien. Je tenais juste à dire qu'on aura un nouvel invité à ma soirée : Draco viendra !

**Oo...To be continued...oO**

Alors ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi vite vos impressions ! Le prochain chapitre va être palpitant promis !


	5. Chapitre 5

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

Pour me joindre :

**Fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

**Oo**…T**o**ut simplement parce que j'ad**o**re discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn…**oO**

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 8 Mai 2008

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Comment une vague d'émotion submergea Harry.**

La musique emplissait l'appartement dans un tintamarre infernal se répercutant en échos contre les murs. Les adolescents dansaient sur la piste de danse dans des mouvements frénétiques. Les meubles de l'appartement avaient été repoussés le long des murs pour laisser plus de place aux invités. Sur une estrade aménagée, jouait le groupe d'Harry. Ron était au fond, ses baguettes de batterie aux mains hochant de la tête au rythme des percussions. Dean chantait en essayant de faire ressentir toutes les émotions possibles tandis qu'Harry et Hermione faisaient les cœurs. Neville n'était pas loi, occupé à reproduire sa partition sur les touches du piano synthèse.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte pour que les invités puissent avoir une libre circulation. Ceci n'enchantait pas particulièrement le concierge qui était sur le point d'appeler la police municipale pour tapage nocturne. Mais Harry s'en fichait royalement. Il jouait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ce fut ce spectacle que vit en premier lieu Draco. Il venait d'arriver avec Blaise son meilleur ami. Ils furent aussitôt stupéfaits de voir autant de monde dans un si petit espace, dansant sur une mélodie endiablée, une fine pellicule de sueur collée sur le front.

Parmi eux, Harry se détacha. Il le vit dans son élément, entouré de ses amis les plus proches. A ses côtés, Blaise regardait la gente féminine avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour écouter le groupe jouer un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Quelqu'un lui proposa un verre de soda pourtant il ne le vit pas, trop absorbé à regarder les adolescents jouant avec fièvre.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la musique cessa mais fut vite remplacée par une salve d'applaudissement dédiée aux jeunes musiciens. Draco se joignit à eux. En saluant les spectateurs, les yeux vert émeraudes croisèrent ceux argent du jeune homme. Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de rejoindre Draco parmi les invités.

- Alors tu as finalement trouvé l'adresse ? Demanda le brun.

- Pour une fois mon père à bien voulus me passer son GPS. Plaisanta l'autre.

Un silence se creusa entre les deux jeunes gens comme une mélodie sans note. Tous deux se contemplaient dans le fond des yeux cherchant à y déceler une pointe de ceci ou de cela.

- Tu es venus accompagner ? Questionna Harry en posant son regard sur Blaise draguant quelques invitées.

- Oui, c'est un bon ami à moi. Il s'appelle Blaise. Il n'avait rien à faire alors…

Avant même que Draco puisse finir sa phrase, Hermione arriva, ses cheveux broussailleux formant un halot de folie autour de sa tête.

- Harry, vient nous aider à déplacer le matériel.

-Ah ! J'arrive. A tout de suite Draco.

L'adolescent s'éclipsa, Hermione sur ses talons.

- C'est qui cette nana ?

La voix suave de Blaise près de son oreille le fit sursauter. En suivant son regard, il vit clairement que celui-ci suivait impunément le postérieur de la meilleure amie à Harry.

- Je crois que s'est une amie au type dont je t'ai parlé. Informa Draco d'un ton neutre accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Pas mal. Déclara Blaise en sirotant dans son verre d'alcool. Tu savais qu'il distribuait de la Vodka à volonté et des boissons énergisantes ? Il y a une fille qui fait des cocktails à tomber dans la cuisine. Je lui ai demandé son nom mais avec la sono à fond je n'ai compris que ' Loufoca'.En tout cas, il y a une sacrée ambiance. Encore mieux que la fête de Théodore.

- C'est sur. Maugréa Draco. Entre Pansy qui avait insisté pour faire un strip-poker et Vincent qui avait dégueulé sur la moquette on a vus mieux dans l'histoire du rock & roll.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- C'est pas tout mon vieux mais moi je dois partir à la chasse ! Je te laisse.

En quelques fractions de secondes, Blaise fut avalé par le restant des invités qui dansaient toujours avec ferveur. Draco se mit à arpenter l'appartement telle une quête invisible. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Harry et le meilleur moyen était d'explorer son domicile. Il tomba alors sur quelques photos très anecdotiques. Des vieilles cartes postales collées sur le frigidaire. Des choses banales en somme.

Au bout d'un couloir, une porte semblait être sans intérêt pour la foule. Il ouvrit et tomba sur une chambre très…rose. Enfin, dans les tons. Il referma doucement le battant derrière lui et fit glisser son regard sur chaque recoin de cette pièce. Draco s'avança et observa l'ordinateur qui trônait sur un bureau recouvert d'une laque couleur framboise. Ce même ordinateur qui lui avait permit de rencontrer Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'imprégner de davantage de détails puisque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était Harry.

Il s'était changé et portait dorénavant un T-shirt à la gloire du groupe U2. Ses cheveux bruns étaient, comme à leur habitude, indiscipliné, et ses yeux verts brillaient de milles feux. Draco voulut s'imaginer que c'était l'effet qui lui faisait. Mais au fond, une petite partie rationnelle lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait juste de la lumière puissante de la lampe accrochée au plafond.

- On se retrouve. Finit par dire Draco.

- Apparemment.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas empiété sur ta vie privée. Mais j'étais si curieux et…

- Et je t'ai laissé seul au milieu de furies je sais. Admit Harry. De toute manière, s'est l'intimité de ma petite sœur que tu viole donc je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois. Fit remarquer le blond en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Répondit-il en le rejoignant. De toute manière s'était ça ou je crevais de chaud dans le salon. Ma chambre est occupée par Dean, un des membres du groupe. Il est en train de batifoler avec une fille du lycée. Je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas salir les draps.

- En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Déclara Draco. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Alors voilà. Joyeux anniversaire Harry. J'ai justement un cadeau pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Draco tendit un sac cartonné à l'adolescent dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Il ouvrit délicatement le paquet et découvrit avec stupeur un vinyle de Velvet Underground édition limitée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est un cadeau magnifique et inestimable pour tout addict du rock qui se respecte. Mais, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que je n'ai pas de quoi lire ce vinyle. Il faut une machine spéciale. Et tout ce que j'ai c'est une vulgaire chaîne Hifi.

- Mais si tu t'aurais rappelé une de nos conversations via internet, tu aurais su que j'avais un lecteur vinyle chez moi et que se serait avec joie que je t'accueillerai.

Harry posa la pochette CD sur ses genoux et fixa Draco dans les yeux. Des yeux argent. Comme du métal en fusion. Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco s'était mis à se pencher vers Harry. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool. Peut-être était-ce une hallucination. Un mirage. Ca ne serait pas la première fois qu'Harry se ferait des films sur ses relations amoureuses. Non, loin de là. Finalement ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Les lèvres de Draco se rapprochaient vraiment. En fait, tout se passait comme dans les films qu'il avait visionné des centaines de fois avec Ron le week-end. Où le garçon embrassait la fille avec passion et où tout devenait flou comme dans West Side Story. Tous ses gestes devenaient lents, comme calculés. De sa mimique d'ange. De ses paupières qui papillonnent pour enfin se fermer définitivement. De son parfum l'envoutant au fil des secondes. De la sphère transparente se créant autour d'eux, les faisant devenir totalement hermétique au monde extérieur. Du frôlement de lèvres insupportables qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. De la décharge électrique qu'on éprouve lorsque les lèvres entrent doucement en contact. Des images autour devenant aussitôt imprécise. Du son s'estompant brutalement comme si on nous avait mis la tête sous l'eau.

Oui s'était définitivement ça, un vrai baiser d'amour. Mais ce dont Harry était loin de se douter s'était que la musique s'éteignant brutalement n'étais pas le fruit de son imagination.

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur les deux adolescents enlancés dans un doux baiser. Le couple sursauta et se sépara de quelques centimètres seulement. James Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa femme derrière lui, sa chevelure rousse dépassant de peu son épaule. Leur expression étaient insondable : passant de la colère, à l'étonnement pour finir dans une parfaite mimique de la révulsion et du dégoût.

- Harry, je crois qu'on a quelques petites choses à se dire. Dit M. Potter d'une voix forte.

* * *

**Oo**…T**o **be c**o**ntinued…**oO**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Je sais je suis sadique d'arrêter ici ! Mettez un maximum de reviews et la suite arrivera très vite ! Kissous x3**


	6. Chapitre 6

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : dix environ.

**Posté le** : 10 Mai 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Où comment Harry atteint le Paradis pour finir en Enfer.**

Harry était stupéfait. Non, stupéfait était un euphémisme. Il était tétanisé. Cloué. Mort de peur. Ces parents – qui étaient censé être en Italie pendant encore quelques jours – étaient sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre alors que lui, Harry, adolescent en chaleur, se trouvait dans les bras d'un bel inconnu les lèvres affreusement mouillés. Non, c'était un cauchemar. Un pitoyable cauchemar. Quand il rouvrira les yeux, il se rendra compte qu'il était encore assoupi, dans son lit et que le jour de son anniversaire n'avait pas encore débuté. Son réveil-radio se mettra à chanter à plein poumons sur du Nirvana. Voilà, c'était ça. Un mauvais rêve. Pitié, petit marchand de sable, dites lui que vous vous êtes trompés sur les dosages. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient et se rouvraient à une lenteur incroyable comme s'il essayait de s'imprégner de cette situation catastrophique.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sa vue lui jouait des tours. Foutue ophtalmo qui lui avait conseillé ces lentilles plutôt que d'autres. Il n'y avait pas le concierge qui était dans le couloir se haussant sur ses pantoufles pour mieux les apercevoir. Et non, il n'y avait absolument pas deux agents de police qui le toisaient avec un regard dédaigneux l'un en mâchant un chewing-gum et l'autre sortant son carnet de contravention. Et non Draco n'était pas chaud brûlant à côté de lui. Imagination va-t-en.

- Alors je fais quoi avec les autres. Demanda un des policiers en sortant un stylo. J'appelle leurs parents ? Vous savez que ça va vous coûter cher ? On a trouvé plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort dans votre cuisine et un seau pour mayonnaise remplit de vodka cerise. Je ne parle pas du tapage nocturne ainsi que des quelques grammes de cocaïne trouvé sur le rebord de votre plan de travail en inox. Aussi, l'installation musicale n'est pas réglementaire. Enfin bref, une sacrée amende. Qui est le responsable ?

- On se demande même si il y a quelqu'un de responsable dans cette maison. Gronda le père d'Harry.

Le brun déglutit et se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Comment pouvait-on faire pire en matière d'anniversaire, hein ?

- Ah, euh j'allais oublier. Il y a une chicha dans un des coins du salon. Mais l'herbe n'est pas très nette : il faudra faire une expertise. Voilà, voilà, on a fait le tour. Bon et bien on va devoir vous emmenez au poste Monsieur. Je vais appeler un collègue dans la voiture pour qu'il règle tout ça. L'histoire des mineurs voyez-vous.

Comme pour appuyer son geste, le policier passa son stylo bille de la mère d'Harry à tous les invités assis par terre dans l'appartement, le visage horrifié. Lily Potter envoya un regard plus que sévère à son fils qui trembla de long en large.

- Vous allez vous asseoir par terre avec les autres.

A la vue des regards haineux, Harry comprit rapidement que sa fête serait loin d'être oubliée. Au contraire. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur alors que le silence se faisait pesant. Hermione était aux côtés de Neville qui transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pauvre Neville, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce que sa grand-mère lui ferait lorsqu'elle viendra le chercher. Ron était adossé à la table basse jouant pitoyablement avec ses lacets, ses baguettes de percussion roulant entre ses doigts. Blaise, l'ami à Draco, semblait absorbé par le contenue du soutient gorge d'une de ses voisines qui ne se fit pas prier pour échanger de numéro de téléphone avec un sourire charmeur. En tournant la tête vers sa gauche, Harry croisa le regard gêné de Draco. Harry y répondit par un sourire triste dont il résultat une pitoyable grimace. Il venait à peine d'embrasser le garçon qui lui plaisait et se faisait interrompre de manière futile et frustrante. Non, il n'était définitivement pas chanceux. Il pouvait faire une croix sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à ses parents pour son anniversaire. Une croix à son séjour à Ajaccio pour le mois d'août. Une croix sur son argent de poche pendant au moins un an. Une croix sur sa jeunesse. Une croix sur ses épaules.

Bizarrement, Harry voulut prier à cet instant. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à marmonner des lamentations qui commençaient toutes par « Petit Jésus ». Au bout de quelques minutes, l'adolescent entendit une sorte de ricanement étouffer. C'était Draco. Il avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry l'interrogea du regard et le blond se contenta de l'imiter silencieusement en train de prier comme un désespérer de Lourdes. En fait, c'était assez drôle. Harry se permit même un sourire franc.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se soutenir l'un l'autre. Et ça s'était bien. Harry se souvint que dans un des magasines féminin de sa sœur il avait lut que la communication était la base d'un couple. Il se mit alors à imaginer lui et Draco dans un futur qu'il espérait proche et durable. C'est à ce moment là que le fonctionnaire de police interrogea le blond pour lui demander ses coordonnées. Draco aura atteint la majorité qu'à l'automne prochain. Quelle plaie !

Très vite, les parents arrivèrent pour récupérer leur progéniture. Il y avait toutes sortes de parents. Certains navrés de la conduite de leur enfant, d'autres extrêmement en colère et quelques uns laxistes. Et puis il y avait les inclassables. Les parents de Draco en faisaient partie.

Dès leur entrée dans l'appartement, Harry su les identifier. La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même petit air bourgeois distingué sur les bords. Cependant, ils étaient atypiques. Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi. Le père de Draco avait un tatouage au bras qu'on voyait clairement sur sa peau diaphane. C'était une sorte de serpent enroulé sur lui-même : Harry n'en distingua pas plus. Il avait mis un jean et un T-shirt noir ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur, ses cheveux attaché en catogan. Pour un père de famille respectable, il faisait très moderne. Harry comprit vite d'où venait le goût de Draco pour la culture rock. Sa mère, quant à elle, avait ses longs cheveux lâchés sur son dos droit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe assez moulante dans un parfait dégradé de bleu. En somme, des gens chics et à la mode. Les parents idéals pour Harry, ou du moins en apparence.

A côtés, ses parents paraissaient banals, austères voir antipathique. Normal lorsque l'on sait que son appartement à été le lieu d'un regroupement de jeunes gens.

Le père de Draco regarda autour de lui avec un regard hautain avant de le poser sur son fils.

- Encore une fête qui dégénère à ce que je vois. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix étrangement sifflante. Lucius Malefoy, adjoint du procureur de la cour de Paris.

Les policiers lui serrèrent la main ainsi que les parents d'Harry.

- Nous sommes venus pour récupérer notre fils, Draco. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer c'est mon portrait craché. Dit-il en s'adressant aux agents de police. Si je me souviens bien, Nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans les couloirs d'un tribunal pour une affaire de conduite en état d'ivresse. Affaire que j'avais moi-même étouffé. Il serait dommage qu'on en vient à en reparler d'ici peu.

- Que voulez-vous insinuez ? Demanda le policier au calepin.

- Que si vous et votre rigolo de copain vous persistez à vouloir mettre une contravention tout le monde, je ferai ressortir votre dossier. Mon fils va dans une des facultés les plus prestigieuses d'Europe et je ne vous laisserais pas entaché son dossier scolaire avec vos pitoyables mesquineries. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont le droit de s'amuser.

- Pour s'amuser, il s'amusait. On l'a retrouvé dans une des chambres avec un autre garçon. Plaisanta le second policier qui récolta un regard venimeux de la part de Lucius Malefoy.

Celui-ci s'avança et saisit le cahier de contravention du policier et le déchira en mille morceaux devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Il pivota sur place et déclara :

- On y va Draco.

Le concerner se leva rapidement et lança un regard désolé à Harry qui n'y comprenait presque rien. Les parents de Draco étaient en apparence décontractés mais à l'intérieur, c'était autre chose. Il espéra intérieurement que ses parents n'ont pas deviné que s'était lui le garçon en question. Ca le ferait mal pour une première rencontre.

Lorsque la famille Malefoy disparut, les policiers s'en allèrent bredouille relâchant les derniers invités dont les parents n'étaient pas encore venus les chercher. Peu à peu le salon se vida, seul le concierge semblait mécontent de cette justice corrompue. Harry ne bougea pas, toujours assis par terre. Ron et Hermione finirent par s'en aller avec un dernier regard inquiet. Au moment où ils fermèrent la porte de l'appartement, une autre s'ouvrit. Celle de la chambre d'Harry. Dean et une jeune fille du même âge sortirent un peu débraillés les joues en feux devants les regards interloqués des parents d'Harry dont les valises étaient restées sur l'entrée. Dean s'en alla en faisant un geste vers Harry qui signifiait qu'il devra l'appeler plus tard. Puis ce fut le silence total.

- Nous qui pensions que s'était nous qui allions te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire. Dit Lily Potter d'une voix glaciale.

Oh que oui, Harry avait atteint le fond, l'abîme, les Enfers…

**Oo** T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**oO**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour que la suite arrive au plus vite, il faut **reviewer** ! Marre** des gens qui mettent en alert sans mettre de reviews **! Euh, sinon** il y aura 8 chapitres**. Donc bientôt la fin ! Kiss.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre **: Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : Huit - ça se précise xD -

**Posté le** : 11 Mai 2009

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Comment Draco trouva Harry dans une situation compromettante.**

Ce jour là était loin d'être banal. Et cela pour tout le monde. Harry était tellement déprimé par la soirée d'hier, qu'il s'était réfugié sous sa couette jusqu'à les coups de midi et demi. Entre temps, Dean l'avait appelé pour avoir des nouvelles de lui. De toute manière, il n'avait pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit. La voix de Dean l'avait un peu réconforté. Mais il avait tout de même un goût amer le long de sa gorge. Tout allait mal. Très mal. Il finit par se sortir de son lit avec un affreux mal de crâne dû à l'alcool et autres excentricités. La musique à fond. Sa voix éraillée. Ses problèmes. Ses souvenirs. Ce baiser.

Oui, ce baiser était le seul point positif de cette fête d'anniversaire. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Ni les hurlements de sa mère ni les représailles de son père. Absolument rien. Plus que Draco et ce baiser. Harry se leva pour se doucher puis s'habilla d'une manière monotone. Toute la matinée, il évita soigneusement ses parents qui d'un autre côté, l'ignoraient royalement trop furieux pour faire la part des choses.

Aux alentours de quatorze heures, Amy avait appelé du Canada racontant qu'elle avait encore trouvé un garçon craquant dans le coin. Ou du moins, ce fut les bribes de conversation que comprit Harry de la bouche de sa mère lorsqu'elle les rapporta depuis sa chambre à coucher. Amy. L'enfant dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Harry maugréa en allumant sa radio sur sa fréquence favorite.

Tout à coup, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Sur son écran s'afficha un prénom : Draco. Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas eu le souvenir de lui avoir donné son numéro. Il finit par décrocher au bout de quelques secondes.

- Salut. Dit Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda une voix à l'autre bout du combiné qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

- Non. Répondit-il. A vrai dire, j'étais juste en train d'écouter de la musique.

- Je vois. Ajouta Draco. Tu sais, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à hier soir. Je veux dire, au fait qu'on se soit embrassé. En fait, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout d'évoquer des moments pareils surtout au téléphone. Mais j'avais envie d'en parler avec toi. Que tu sache au moins que je n'étais pas bourré à ce moment de la soirée. Que s'était de mon plein gré. Enfin, si de ton côté tu regrette. Je peux comprendre. Ca arrive.

Un sourire avait tellement étiré les lèvres d'Harry qu'il en eu presque mal.

- Harry ? Interpella la voix presque inquiète de Draco.

Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait rien dit. Ce qui pouvait tout et rien dire à la fois. En effet, lorsque l'on était au téléphone, on ne pouvait pas savoir quelles étaient les réactions de son interlocuteur. Si Draco avait été en face de lui, il aurait su. Il aurait immédiatement su qu'il plaisait à Harry. Sincèrement.

- Oui, oui je suis encore là. J'étais juste stupéfait. Il faudrait qu'on parle face à face pour que tu comprennes mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, rien de grave. Passe à la maison dans la soirée. Mes parents ne me lâcheront plus d'une semelle après ça. Je t'attends.

- Très bien. Prononça Draco. Je viendrai.

- Au fait, qui t'a donné mon numéro de téléphone ? Questionna Harry.

- Blaise. Enfin c'est une histoire compliqué. Il a finit la soirée avec Hermione. Pas dans le sens que tu imagine. Ajouta Draco. Bizarrement, il ne s'est rien passé de sexuel entre eux. Pas que l'envie manque à Blaise : c'est un véritable chaud se sont vus après la fête. Il y avait Ron aussi et un autre pote à vous du nom de Tim ou quelque chose du genre…

- Dean ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui voilà ! Confirma l'autre. Et ils ont discutés puis ils en sont venus à nous. Blaise à demander ton numéro et sous l'effet de l'alcool les langues se sont déliées et il me l'a envoyé par texto. Tu vois le tableau ?

- Très bien oui. Maugréa Harry. Je te laisse, ma mère m'engueule.

- A plus tard.

Harry raccrocha et fila dans la cuisine. Une fois là bas, il vit ses deux parents l'attendre de pied ferme, chacun sur un tabouret près du plan de travail en inox. Le père d'Harry semblait ne pas avoir avaler la pillule de la veille. Il tournoyait son café à l'aide d'une petite cuillère avec un air sombre. Sa mère quant à elle fronssait son nez comme si une odeur pestillentiel la gênait. Elle finit par parler :

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'après ce que tu as fait tu vas être punis. Plus de sortie, plus de réunion de groupe, plus de guitare, plus de rock à fond dans la maison, plus d'ordinateur, plus de concert, plus d'achat inutile, plus de voyage en Corse, plus d'argent de poche, plus de dvd avec Ron jusqu'aux heures tardives de la nuit. Enuméra Lily Potter en comptant sur ses doigts. Un seul oubli et tu verras.

- Et c'est quand que je respire ? Nargua Harry.

- Très drôle. Ironisa James. On aurait pu avoir d'énorme ennuis avec tes bêtises. De la drogue sous notre propre toit ? Tu rends compte ? Des mineurs Harry ! Heuresement que ce Monsieur Malfou ou je ne sais trop quoi nous à sauvé la mise sinon...

- Je peux retourner dans ma chambre pour pleurer sur mon triste sort ? Demanda Harry.

- Attends. Dit alors sa mère qui lui tendit sans aucune douceur des gants en plastique, un seau et d'autres attributs ménagers.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions nettoyer à ta place ?

Harry grimaça. Il allait donc passé le restant de sa journée à récurer…

**O**o**O**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lily Potter déposa son torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et alla ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le jeune blond qu'elle avait aperçut à la fête de la veille. Il semblait légèrement gêné de se retrouver face à elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Draco. Déclara t-il. Je viens pour Harry.

- Il est consigné. Répondit la mère du brun sur un ton abrupt.

- Je sais bien qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir il y aurait des répercussions mais… Draco hésita.

Cette femme avait vu son fils dans ses bras la veille. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus gênant ? Il reprit :

- C'est juste l'affaire de quelques minutes Madame.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et ouvrit un peu plus la porte.

- Dans cinq minutes je veux vous voir dehors. Ordonna Lily Potter. Il est au fond de l'appartement. Je me doute bien que vous devez le connaître comme votre poche à présent.

Draco acquiesça et murmura un bref merci. C'est vrai qu'il connaissait bien cet appartement maintenant qu'il l'avait visité hier soir pour s'imprégner un peu plus du cadre de vie d'Harry. Ses pas le menèrent le long du couloir, sans bruit il avança. Puis, une porte grande ouverte attira son attention. La salle de bain.

Harry était à genoux en train de récurer les toilettes avec des gants en plastique jaune citron et divers produits de nettoyages prostrés à ces pieds. Harry avait un casque audio sur ses oreilles, le son mit au maximum. L'adolescent faisait une grimace de dégoût et Draco éclata de rire.

Harry tourna la tête et s'empourpra aussitôt. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve toujours dans des situations aussi compromettantes ?

**oO**…T**o** be c**o**ntinued…**Oo**

Alors ce chapitre vous avez aimés ? Pauvre Harry n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment malchanceux. La suite et fin très bientôt ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 8 Fin

**As a Girl**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Résumé** : UA. – Merde Ron, et je fais quoi maintenant ? Ce type est persuadé que je suis une nana de quinze ans ! – Bah, mon vieux, tu n'avais pas qu'à te créer une fausse identité sur ce chat -

**Genre** : Romance / Humour

**Couple** : Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy.

**Disclamer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling qui a su hisser la saga Harry Potter au rang de chef d'œuvres littéraire en créant un monde tout aussi fantastique que ses personnages.

**Bêta lectrice** : Cha Darcy

**Nombre de chapitres prévus** : Huit.

**Posté le** : 13 Mai.

**/!\** Dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Comment Harry su qu'il aimait.**

Ces dans ce genre de moments que vous souhaitez plus que tout être trois pieds sous terre. Harry avait honte. Très honte. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître. Disparaître très loi d'ici ou Draco ne pourrait pas le voir ou même l'aborder. Il avait envie de mettre les deux pieds dans la cuvette des toilettes, tirer la chasse d'eau pour finalement s'évaporer dans la nature. A des kilomètres de son appartement parisien. Harry eut un sourire gêné avant d'ôté ces gants en plastique jaune poussin puis se relever. Il se lava les mains rapidement avec du savon liquide devant le regard amusé de Draco.

- A ce que je vois tes parents t'en font baver. Déduis Draco en prenant un chiffon pour nettoyer la vitre de la salle de bain qui avait été recouvert par un numéro de téléphone écris au rouge à lèvres.

Harry pensa que c'était gentil de la part de Draco de l'aider dans sa tâche. Pour le geste. Il se mit à ses côtés pour nettoyer le lavabo avec une éponge puis observa leur reflet que leur renvoyait le miroir côte à côte. Ils formaient un beau couple. Ou du moins, si cela devenait officiel entre eux ils le seront. Harry sourit tout en fermant le robinet et déclara :

- Ma mère t'a laissé passer ? Moi qui croyais que c'était la réincarnation de Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes !

- Avec un peu de réserve. Informa Draco en passant du produit pour nettoyer les vitres sur le miroir. Surtout quand on sait qu'elle nous a surpris dans un certain contexte hier soir.

Harry grogna. Comment pouvait-il oublier qu'ils avaient eut leur premier baiser alors que ses parents avaient surgis de nulle part ? Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait plus oublier ces lèvres douces qui l'avaient embrassées. De nombreuses fois dans la journée tandis qu'il nettoyait comme une bonne fée du logis, il avait fermé les yeux et s'était dis que cette soirée en valait largement la peine. Rien que pour ce baiser. Bien sur, il n'avait pas pu en profiter pleinement mais il comptait se rattraper…

- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement. Maugréa le brun.

- Moi aussi. Confirma Draco en reposant le chiffon au coin du lavabo. Hier soir, mes parents n'ont pas cessés de me poser des questions te concernant. Ils ont devinés que c'était avec toi que j'ai batifolé dans la chambre. Ils n'ont rien dit mais veulent te rencontrer histoire de savoir si tu es un type bien. Ils ont tendance à penser que je trouve que des gens mal famé et tout ça… Et ils se préoccupent plus de mon avenir que moi-même.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondus ? S'enquit Harry. A propos de moi je veux dire.

- Que ça ne poserai aucun problème. Répondit-il. J'ai hâte de te voir à un dîner avec mes deux parents. Ca peut être drôle.

- Drôle ? Je serais totalement embarrassé et… Enfin ton père à l'air assez… Rigide. Conclut Harry d'une mine maussade.

- Ne t'en fais pas : il n'osera pas se salir les mains avec une vilaine affaire. Déclara Draco. Il se contentera d'envoyer un de ses subalternes faire le sal boulot.

- Rassurant… Dit Harry plus pour lui-même.

- Au fait, j'ai annulé mon stage à Londres. Cela m'aurait été impossible d'y aller pendant une longue durée sans te voir. J'aurais finis par craquer. Je reste donc à Paris cet été et vus que tu es consigné je ne pense pas que ça posera de problèmes. Plaisanta le blond.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse qui attendrit son compagnon. Finalement, son visage s'illumina :

- Si tu me présente à tes parents ça veut dire que s'est officiel entre nous ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire radieux.

- Je crois bien que oui. Chuchota Draco en passant un index sur le front d'Harry afin de replacer une mèche rebelle.

Au travers le battant de la porte, la voix de Lily Potter résonna :

- Les cinq minutes sont passées !

Harry baissa la tête en signe de déception tandis que Draco mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Il en profita pour se pencher vers lui et captura ses lèvres en douceur. C'était un baiser encore mieux que celui de la veille étant donné que là ils avaient le temps de l'approfondir. Leur langue valsait sur un rythme endiablé. Harry sentait une vague d'émotion le submerger. Il sentait quelque chose exploser au creux de ses reins. Les lèvres de Draco avaient un pouvoir hypnotique sur lui. Draco avait le pouvoir de tout lui faire ressentir à la fois. Le froid, le chaud, la passion, la tendresse : tout !

Draco se détacha très lentement. Il scruta le visage du brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de cet événement.

- Je reviendrai. Murmura Draco avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Il disparut et Harry se sentit seul tout à coup. Mais il savait qu'il aimait. Qu'il aimait même à la folie. Tout c'était passé très rapidement pourtant il était certain de ses sentiments. C'était Draco qu'il lui fallait. C'était sa drogue. Son paradis artificiel. Son amour.

Il reviendra. Il l'avait promis. Et Harry attendait ce moment avec impatience…

**Oo**…TH**E** **E**ND…**oO**

Vous pouvez trouvez cette fin un peu brusque mais il s'agissait d'une fanfiction courte qui laisse surtout place à l'imagination du lecteur. Ecrire la fin d'une histoire d'amour n'a pas d'importance, c'est le processus qui est beau. J'espère que vous avez appréciés en tout cas ! A la prochaine.

**Dairy22.**

**Mot de la Bêta-Lectrice :**

Oooh my goood... C'est frustrant vous ne trouvez pas les gens? Mais bon Dairy à raison...Ainsi on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut... Merci d'avoir lu et merci à Dairy d'avoir écrit... Byyye


End file.
